1. Field
The present application relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to structures for enhancing air flow through an electronic device and related methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device typically includes a plurality of electronic components contained within an electronic enclosure. During use, these electronic components generate heat, which must be removed from the electronic enclosure.
In one example, the electronic enclosure includes vertical sidewalls, i.e., that are perpendicular to a base of the electronic enclosure. A venting pattern is formed in one of the vertical sidewalls to allow air flow therethrough. This is an example of a current straight up front panel with hexagonal cutouts for airflow.
However, the size of the openings of the venting pattern must be sufficiently small to provide adequate electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding. The small size of the openings significantly restricts airflow thus reducing heat removal from the electronic device.